Observers
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Dialah sang lelaki bertali sepatu biru, yang selalu berdiri jauh dari pintu, kadang terpekur pada sebuah buku, dan mengundang seribu tanya bagiku, Takao Kazunari. / AU /


A/N 1: semua memang menganggap Takao itu tipe yang konyol, tukang ketawa-ketiwi plus cengengesan, berisik, etc, tapi dia tetap punya sisi serius. akan diterangkan di bawah. dan aku mencoba mengeksplorasi sisi seriusnya itu. enjoy the story!

* * *

**Observers**

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Pairing**: Takao Kazunari/Momoi Satsuki. **Genre**: Friendship/Romance. **Rating**: K+. **Other notes**: AU. philosophical stuffs. oneshot.

_(Dialah sang lelaki bertali sepatu biru, yang selalu berdiri jauh dari pintu, kadang terpekur pada sebuah buku, dan mengundang seribu tanya bagiku, Takao Kazunari.)_

* * *

Aku tahu ada murid baru di kelas sepuluh-satu dari kabar yang oleh salah satu temanku, karena hari itu, saat perkenalan pertama dia sebagai murid baru, aku tak masuk sekolah karena punya acara penting di Osaka dengan keluargaku, salah satu tante menikah di sana dan dia tante terdekatku—mustahil bagiku tidak hadir untuknya.

Kemudian, baru aku tahu, ternyata dia satu kereta denganku. Dia selalu berdiri jauh dari pintu, sambil bersiul-siul dia menikmati perjalanan menuju sekolah. Dia orangnya tak tertebak. Kadang, di kelas dia begitu ceria. Lucu. Penghidup suasana. Kadang usil, kadang ribut. Tapi yang mengejutkan, tak sekali-dua kali aku mendapatinya duduk di pojok sambil memangku gitar namun matanya terfokus dengan intens, membaca sebuah buku kecil bersampul cokelat dengan sangat serius.

Aku mengamatinya. Aku suka menilai dan meneliti kepribadian orang, berikut cara dia bersosialisasi, dan kurasa dia adalah objek yang sangat menarik untuk diamati. Dia adalah kepribadian yang ekstrim berbeda dari yang lain.

Dia bisa dengan gampang bersosialisasi tapi matanya yang tajam bak rajawali itu bisa saja terkonsetrasi pada sebuah buku, seakan dia adalah kutu buku level profesional yang hampir anti-sosial.

Tanpa sadar, aku mulai jatuh ke dalam gravitasinya. Aku mulai menjadi satelit untuk dia, sang planet yang begitu mengundang tanya.

Dialah sang lelaki bertali sepatu biru, yang selalu berdiri jauh dari pintu, kadang terpekur pada sebuah buku, dan mengundang seribu tanya bagiku, Takao Kazunari.

* * *

Pagi ini berjalan seperti biasa. Aku dan dia berjarak cukup jauh, namun kereta cukup sepi jadi aku bisa mengamati dia dengan lebih baik. Salah satu tangannya masuk ke dalam saku, dan yang lain berpegangan pada cincin bundar yang menggantung pada langit-langit gerbong.

Lihat, aku adalah pengamat yang ekstrim. Aku bahkan mengamatinya sampai ke detil terkecil, padahal aku baru mengenalnya satu minggu. Aku bahkan hafal bahwa dia selalu memakai tali sepatu biru untuk sepatu putihnya. Seragam sekolah kami, untuk lelakinya, adalah jenis _gakuran_ dan peraturan mengharuskan siswa lelakinya memakai sepatu putih. Namun, sejauh yang kuamati, semua orang yang kulihat tidak memakai tali sepatu yang berbeda warna dengan sepatunya, pengecualian untuk Takao. Apa maksud di balik semua itu? Apa itu hanya kebiasaannya? Apa warna biru adalah favoritnya? Apa hal itu berkaitan dengan peristiwa berharga dalam hidupnya?

Semua pertanyaan itu membuatku yakin bahwa aku memang tertarik padanya. Aku bisa membedakannya, kok, dengan waktu-waktu lain di mana aku mencoba mengamati siswa lain.

Dia benar-benar berbeda dari orang kebanyakan. Apa dia memiliki sebuah misteri di balik sikap cerianya, yang berhubungan dengan buku yang dia baca setiap hari di sudut kelas, dengan gitar yang dibisukan?

Nah, 'kan, aku bertanya lagi.

Tepat saat gema dari pertanyaan terakhir terjadi di dalam kepalaku, mata kami bertumbukan secara tak sengaja.

Dia langsung tersenyum. Kubalas sambil menenangkan diri dan jantung ini diam-diam.

"Heei, Momo-_chan_!" dia memanggilku, kemudian berjalan mendekati tempat dudukku. Masih tersenyum. Kurekam bentuk senyumnya di dalam kepala, mungkin saat aku menjelajahi tentang analisa jenis senyuman di internet, aku bisa meneliti bentuk senyumnya untuk membaca kepribadiannya.

Dia memanggilku secara berbeda. Orang-orang memanggilku secara lengkap, "Momoi", namun dia sepertinya tak mau peduli. Dia punya panggilan sendiri, dan aku membiarkan saja itu terjadi. "Momo" tidak kedengaran buruk, hm?

"Selamat pagi," kubalas sapaannya. Dia berdiri saja di depanku, meski tempat duduk di sampingku kosong.

"Pagi, hehehe," dia terkekeh. Nah, dia tertawa. Dan aku tidak mengerti maksudnya apa. Dia memang sangat enteng kalau urusan tertawa. Bahkan hal kecil bisa terlihat sebagai lelucon di matanya. Itu sangat mudah diamati di kelas.

"Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kita satu kereta. Berarti rumah kita dekat, ya?"

"Mm, mungkin," aku tersenyum lebih lebar. "Kapan-kapan main, ya, ke rumahku. Aku di blok tiga."

"Oooh! Aku di blok lima, lho! Tidak jauh. Nanti aku akan berkunjung, hehehe. Mungkin kita bisa berangkat sama-sama untuk seterusnya?"

"Hm, boleh," aku mengangguk. Ada bagian yang menghangat di wajahku.

"Hmmm, Momo-_chan_," dia agak mencondongkan diri ke arahku. "Menurutmu, pernikahan itu apa?"

Dia Kazunari Takao, lelaki bertali sepatu biru, yang bertanya hal tak lazim padaku—teman yang baru dikenalnya seminggu—yang sekiranya membuatku mampu untuk menulis esai setengah buku hanya karena menganalisis pribadinya yang tak biasa bagiku.

* * *

"Maaf ya pertanyaan tadi itu tiba-tiba sekali," aku sudah tahu dia akan datang padaku, karena sambil menyalin apa yang ada di papan tulis itu—ketika istirahat—aku mengawasi gerak-gerik dia yang baru tiba dari kantin, dari ambang pintu dan menuju ke tempat dudukku.

Aku tersenyum pada Takao. Dia agak membungkuk di sampingku, memperjelas pandangannya akan apa yang sedang kutulis. Dia langsung maklum setelah mengamatinya dan kupastikan bahwa dia tak akan bertanya lagi.

"Tidak apa, hihi," kujawab santai sambil mengibaskan pulpenku di udara. "Dan aku minta maaf karena aku ... tidak menjawabnya."

Takao mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak meminta jawabanmu sekarang. Kau bisa menyimpannya untuk nanti, saat aku bertanya lagi."

Aku tercengang. Dia masih mengharapkannya? Dasar aneh.

(... Tapi lucu.)

"Mm, yeah. Akan kupikirkan."

"Kutunggu jawabanmu, Momo-_chan_."

Sebenarnya apa yang dia pikirkan? Apa yang dia cari? Sebenarnya, Takao itu **siapa**? Dia mengharap jawaban yang tak biasa, katanya. Dan dia minta aku untuk mengemukakan sisi filosofis, bukan hanya sekadar teori.

**Siapa** dia?

* * *

"Akhirnya aku tahu, Takkun," aku mendekatinya ketika dia sudah berdiri dari pojok ruangan, buku cokelatnya sudah dia tutup dan dia refleks menoleh ke arahku. Gitarnya ada di tangan kanan, dan dia pun langsung tersenyum mendengar panggilanku, 'Takkun'. Dia selalu melakukannya bahkan meski ini sudah entah keberapa kalinya aku memanggil dia begitu. Kuputuskan untuk memendekkan namanya 'Takao' dan menggabungkannya dengan sufiks '-_kun_' setiap memanggilnya langsung karena dia pun melakukan hal serupa untuk namaku. Sebagai balasan.

"Jawaban itu, hm?"

"Iya," aku mengangguk cepat. Mata Takao bergerak ke arah lain, sempat kuperhatikan. Mungkin dia mememperhatikan ujung-ujung rambutku yang tergerai, yang bergoyang ketika aku menaik-turunkan kepala. "Tentang arti pernikahan."

"Apa itu menurutmu?"

"Pernikahan itu ... keputusan antara dua orang yang punya prinsip sama untuk berkumpul bersama dan sama-sama menjaga di sisa usia mereka."

Takao mengelus dagunya. "Oke, kuterima. Terima kasih sudah menjawab," dia mengangkat tangannya, kemudian berlalu.

Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang ada di pikirannya. Aku sudah meneliti banyak lelaki untuk keperluan pengetahuan yang ingin kukumpulkan—karena aku ingin masuk jurusan psikologi kelak—tetapi dialah yang paling susah terbaca. Dia seperti buku yang tersegel rapat tanpa cela dan celah.

* * *

Lelaki bertali sepatu biru itu datang lagi padaku di gerbong kereta kesatu, pada pagi hari Sabtu, di tanggal tiga puluh satu dan menanyakan padaku suatu hal baru.

"Momo-_chan_," ucapnya akan namaku, dengan senyum yang lebih mirip dengan seringai. "Kenapa kebanyakan orang-orang yang menikah itu aneh? Mereka mengikat diri mereka satu sama lain, memakai cincin yang sama, berjanji sehidup semati, lalu hidup bersama, hanya untuk saling meninggalkan kembali? Maksudku, mereka banyak menghabiskan waktu di luar. Mereka bekerja sampai lupa diri, meninggalkan rumah berhari-hari. Sang istri terlalu asyik dengan teman-temannya dan sang suami bermain mata dengan sekretarisnya. Mereka tertarik dengan hal lain. Mereka lupa rumah. Mereka lupa ikatan. Mereka menjalin hubungan dengan yang lain. Lalu untuk apa mereka menikah kalau hanya untuk berpisah lagi?"

Aku menaikkan kedua alis, "Tidak semua orang yang menikah begitu, Takkun."

"Aku banyak mendapati orang-orang yang begitu. Aku melihatnya. Aku mengamatinya di sekelilingku."

Dari poin ini, aku mulai merasa ada kemiripan di antara kami berdua.

"Kauyakin dengan penilaianmu?" aku mengujinya. Aku tak peduli pada seorang anak SMP yang duduk di sampingku mulai memandangi kami berdua dengan heran.

"Ya."

"Lantas kauminta aku untuk melakukan apa?"

"Aku mau minta pendapatmu," Takao tersenyum tipis. "Momo-_chan_, menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Aku merasa pendapatmu itu salah," aku tersenyum bangga. "Uhm, bukan salah," kukoreksi seketika melihat sinar matanya mulai berubah dan dia mulai menyeringai. "Hanya sedikit keliru."

"Maka tolong katakanlah di mana kekeliruanku."

Aku memutar mata, sebuah kebiasaan yang terjadi kalau aku sedang berpikir keras.

"Kau hanya menilai dari sudut pandangmu."

"Kalau begitu, mana sudut pandangmu?"

"Kau salah, itu saja," aku tersenyum. "Manusia di muka bumi itu banyak, Takkun. Tidak semuanya sama. Berbeda kepala, beda juga isi dan cara pikirnya. Ada kok yang keluar dari rumah untuk bekerja, namun pulang lagi untuk melanjutkan banyak hal bersama dengan orang yang dia cinta."

"Aku sudah meneliti seratus orang, tahu," dia berkata, dengan sebuah kebanggaan terdengar dari nadanya. Aku terkesiap. Apa dia bercanda?

"Dan—apa kau percaya, delapan puluh orang yang kutanyakan itu mengaku sudah pernah jatuh cinta atau menyukai lebih dari dua lawan jenis di luar lingkaran pernikahannya."

"Bagaimana caranya kautahu?"

"Aku menyebar kuesioner di internet," dia tersenyum lagi, nyaris tertawa. "Aku punya banyak akses di dunia maya, Momo-_chan_. Mungkin kita sudah pernah bertemu, tapi aku berperan sebagai orang yang berbeda?"

Aku menggeleng menghadapi _keunikan_ yang dipunya siswa pindahan dari Akita ini.

"Karena itu, aku pikir aku tidak akan menikah. Hm, mungkin aku akan berubah pikiran, tapi yang jelas, aku tidak akan menikah dalam waktu dekat. Tidak dalam usia dua puluh. Bahkan mungkin ... tidak di usia tiga puluh."

"Kauaneh," langsung kusuarakan saja, namun sambil tertawa.

Dia balas tertawa. "Makanya, aku minta jawaban darimu, Momo-_chan_, supaya aku tidak terlanjur lebih aneh lagi."

"Aku sudah menjawabnya."

"Tapi aku kurang puas."

"Kalau begitu ... beri aku waktu," aku mengangkat bahu. "Aku akan menjawabnya lagi nanti."

"Baiklah. Kutunggu."

Diskusi kami terhenti karena memang kereta telah berhenti. Kami berjalan menuju sekolah dengan bersisian satu sama lain, mengobrol, namun dengan tema yang lebih ringan dan melupakan tadi apa yang dibicarakan, menggantinya dengan cerita yang tak jauh-jauh dari isi kantin, karena banyak hal-hal baru di sana.

Dia bisa jadi serius tak ketulungan hanya dalam sekali bicara, tapi dia bisa langsung tertawa geli seperti anak kecil yang lepas kendali hanya karena kekonyolan yang diperbuat anak pemilik kantin di pojok kiri.

Takao Kazunari, orang terunik yang pernah kutemui.

Apa aku telah jatuh hati?

Mungkinkah jatuh hati itu terjadi hanya karena keunikan, hanya karena kemisteriusan, hanya karena perbedaan dirinya dengan orang kebanyakan? Apa ada kemungkinan seperti itu? Yang kutahu, biasanya, orang-orang jatuh hati karena hal-hal manis yang terjadi. Contoh, yang biasanya ada di komik atau novel. Mereka jatuh cinta karena bertubrukan dengan lawan jenis di lorong sekolah, atau karena pertolongan dari teman sekelasnya yang manis, bisa juga karena tatapan-tatapan yang mencuri waktu di saat sang guru sedang asyik di papan tulis. Kasusku?

Katanya sih, menurut sumber observasiku beberapa tahun lalu, cinta itu beragam warnanya.

Aku tidak bisa memastikan apapun. Tidak berani.

* * *

"Aku sudah tahu sesuatu, Takkun," aku menghampirinya, dia baru selesai makan _ramen_ instan di kantin pojok dan tampak mengelap ujung bibirnya yang tadi ada selembar daun bawang menempel.

"Hm, bagus. Aku sudah menunggumu," dia mendekatiku, kami pun berjalan keluar dari kantin secara bersisian.

"Aku tidak akan mengomentari tentang pemikiranmu soal pernikahan itu. Aku ingin mencelamu tentang keputusanmu untuk tidak menikah."

Dia menyeringai mendengar kata 'mencela'. Aku membalasnya dengan senyum puas. Aku berhasil memancingnya dalam pembicaraan yang serius, kalau begitu. Aku senang interaksi seperti ini.

"Justru itulah yang kucari. Kaumasih ingat, 'kan, aku ingin supaya aku tidak terlanjur aneh."

"Kausalah menempatkan posisimu. Jadi, kau memandang ke arah yang salah. Semua itu hanya masalah sudut pandang. Kau memandang semua orang yang menikah itu hanya akan hancur, maka yang kau dapat adalah kesimpulan yang seperti itu. Coba kau berpaling. Coba kau lihat apa yang ada di balik punggungmu. Berdirilah menghadap ke sana, dan temukan pasangan-pasangan tua yang sudah melewati banyak hal, yang sudah punya seribu pengalaman, yang sudah bertemu banyak orang, namun mereka tetap berkomitmen untuk tetap bersama dan menjaga satu sama lain walau mereka sudah tidak sesempurna waktu muda dulu."

Takao memandang kejauhan dengan mata yang tajam dan nyaris tak berkedip untuk beberapa waktu.

"Momo-_chan_, kau harus mencoba sekali-kali _ramen_ merk itu, yang kubeli di pojok sana tadi. Itu enak sekali."

Aku sudah tidak heran dengan kebiasaannya menikungkan arah pembicaraan. Aku pengamat, bukan?

Ini adalah sebuah tanda bahwa dia sudah mendapatkan kesimpulan atau cukup puas. Dia bukan tipe yang akan segera kenyang dengan jawaban. Dia bisa menyerang balik tanpa kita duga, dan dia tak akan lelah mencerca dengan tanya.

Tapi sekarang berbeda. Aku yang puas kali ini.

"Takkun yang harus mentraktirku! Hihihi~"

Dia tertawa jahil.

Dia Takao Kazunari, lelaki aku yakin ber-IQ tinggi, yang matanya setajam rajawali dalam mengamati seisi bumi, dan mulut yang tak selalu menyuarakan isi hati, karena dia pintar bermain misteri.

* * *

"Momo-_chan_, kausibuk?"

Aku berhenti mengemasi barang-barangku. Sudah jam pulang, dan teman-teman sekelas sudah menyerbu pintu dan sudah tak banyak penghuni kelas yang tersisa.

"Mm, tidak juga," aku menggeleng, memasukkan buku terakhir ke dalam tas. "Ada apa?"

"Makan, yuk. Aku yang traktir, hehehe."

"Di mana?"

"Kedai es krim?" tawarnya. "Itu kalau kau tidak keberatan."

"Boleh! Aku suka es krim!" aku menjawab riang. "Ayo, Takkun!"

Mungkin, kalau aku adalah tokoh yang memainkan peran di dalam sebuah komik, aku akan dengan riang sambil melompat-lompat dan mengatakan bahwa ini adalah sebuah kencan yang pasti menyenangkan. Tapi firasatku mengatakan hal lain. Akan ada topik pembicaraan lain yang dibawa oleh Takao nanti.

* * *

"Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu jawabannya," Takao membuatku mengangkat salah satu alis. Es krim yang sudah kusendok batal kumasukkan ke dalam mulut, aku membiarkannya kembali meleleh dan menyatu dengan yang lain di dalam gelas.

"Tahu apa, Takkun?" lagi-lagi, aku tidak bisa menebaknya.

"Aku sudah memikirkan jawaban yang kauberi beberapa hari lalu. Aku sudah tahu tentang masalah sudut pandang itu."

"Haaa? Lalu, aku harus mencari jawaban lain lagi, begitu? Lalu apa itu artinya aku dapat hukuman? Akukah yang harus membayar ini?"

Takao tertawa lepas, keras. Cukup lama, aku sempat sebal duluan.

"Jangan panik dulu, Momo-_chan_. Aku menghargai jawabanmu. Aku hanya ingin mendengar apa yang kau pikiran tentang ini."

"Kauhanya mau mengujiku?"

"Yaaa, begitulah. Aku mau tahu. Soalnya, kulihat Momo-_chan_ itu orang yang cerdas."

"Hahaha, kau ada-ada saja."

"Aku serius," Takao mengambil satu sendok penuh es krim cokelatnya, tapi tanpa kuperhitungkan, dia mengarahkan sendok itu padaku. Menyuapkannya untukku, dan aku sendiri tidak punya alasan untuk menolak. Hm, es krim cokelat dengan taburan remah _cookies_ dan campuran rasa kopi serta potongan pisang yang diberikan Takao ini enak juga.

"Momo-_chan_ mau kuceritakan sesuatu?"

"Hu-um, boleh."

"Aku korban _broken home_."

Aku tidak terlalu kaget. Ini bisa jadi adalah sebuah hal paling masuk akal mengapa dia menjadi orang yang senang berfilosofi. Dia banyak mengalami hal buruk dan suka merenungkannya. Mungkin ini juga sebuah alasan mengapa dia suka membaca buku? Buku itu pasti berisi banyak pengajaran filosofis untuknya.

"Dan sekarang aku tinggal sendirian di Tokyo. Hak asuh ada pada ayahku, karena sedari awal ibulah yang sering pergi meninggalkan rumah seenaknya. Sekarang saja aku tidak tahu di mana ibuku."

"Hm."

"Ayah juga bukan orang yang peduli. Dia sibuk terus. Dia jarang ada di rumah. Makanya, aku pikir lebih baik jika aku hidup sendirian dan mandiri. Akhirnya aku pergi ke Tokyo. Dan ternyata bertemu Momo-_chan_."

Aku tersanjung namaku disebut di dalam kutipan kilas balik kehidupannya.

"Dan karena aku masih dalam tanggung jawab ayah, aku terpaksa harus mengikuti aturan konyol keluarga."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku harus menikah muda."

"... Wow."

"Karena ayah memegang kendali penuh akan perusahaan keluarga, warisan akan jatuh padaku secara prinsip dan praktik. Tapi syaratnya ada satu, aku harus sudah menikah agar bisa memegangnya. Orang-orang yang menikah dianggap sudah dewasa dan mampu, kata mereka. Hahaha, padahal, banyak orang yang menikah hanya untuk berpisah lagi."

"Lalu kenapa kauharus segera menikah dan mengambil kendali akan perusahaannya? Ayahmu masih hidup, 'kan?"

"Iya. Tapi Ayah ingin segera pergi dari Akita ke Kyoto. Dia tidak suka Akita. Dia ingin hidup santai di Kyoto. Aku tidak pernah mengerti jalan pikirannya."

"Dan dia ingin menyerahkan yang merepotkan untukmu? Bagus."

"Ya, memang bagus. Dan aku muak. Aku sudah menyaksikan banyak hal tentang pernikahan yang buruk tapi mereka malah menyuruhku untuk segera menikah."

"Lalu kaukabur ke Tokyo untuk mengasingkan diri karena benci dengan keadaan, begitu?" kupastikan aku tidak meleset dalam menebak.

"Nah, apa yang kubilang, kaucerdas."

"Hentikan itu, Takkun."

Dia malah dengan entengnya tertawa lagi.

"Aku tersiksa. Biarpun aku sudah pergi jauh, aku tetap dibayangi oleh aturan yang ditekankan Ayah dan paman-pamanku. Aku akhirnya mengalah. Aku mau menuruti mereka, asalkan aku menemukan wanita yang pas. Dan dia harus punya pandangan sendiri. Yang mandiri. Yang tidak mengincar harta. Yang punya prinsip."

Aku tertawa kecil, "Kau memang luar biasa, Takkun. Kautipe yang benar-benar unik," kuputuskan untuk mengatakan pujianku sekarang juga. Kupikir itu baik untuk dia yang kelihatannya _down_ lagi karena sisi gelap kehidupannya yang terpaksa dia angkat kembali ke permukaan.

"Oh ya? Apa kelihatannya begitu?" dia melontarkan pertanyaan retoris. Dia jeda dengan beberapa kali menyuap es krim. "Aku meneliti banyak wanita. Aku mulai mencari apa yang kuinginkan di sini. Aku mengamati wanita di kelas dan menilai mereka diam-diam."

Apa yang kudengar mengejutkanku. Aku seperti berada di depan sebuah cermin, memandang pada pantulan diriku sendiri. Aku merasa kami sama, yang membedakan hanyalah gender belaka. Kemiripan kami seolah tanpa cela.

"Dan aku memilihmu, Momo-_chan_."

"... _What_?"

"Kita sama."

"Kenapa bisa—"

"Kita tipe pengamat, kauingat?" dia menyeringai. "Aku mengamatimu dan aku yakin kaujuga sedang mengamatiku karena kau menganggap aku sebagai orang yang berbeda dari kebanyakan siswa."

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan. Aku sudah membuka mulut tapi otakku hampa sesaat. Aku tak mampu mengendalikan keadaanku sendiri.

"Kauperempuan mandiri yang tidak segan-segan menunjukkan dirimu pada orang-orang dan tak malu untuk mengangkat dagumu, Momo-_chan_."

Apa imejku seperti itu di matanya? Aku sering mengamati orang tapi aku tak tahu penilaian macam apa yang harus kuberikan pada diriku.

"Kau punya prinsip. Kau mampu menjawab pertanyaanku dengan caramu sendiri, dengan cara pandangmu sendiri, yang membuatku terkesan," dia seolah tak lagi peduli pada es krimnya. Dia menopangkan dagu dan hanya mau memandang ke arahku. "Aku paling senang melihat caramu menatap orang ketika sedang mengamati dan menilai. Tajam seperti mata kucing. Matamu bisa melihat sifat orang, seperti mampunya seekor kucing dalam melihat di kegelapan."

"Terima kasih," aku berusaha menjaga ketenangan. Sekarang aku tahu rasanya apa yang dikatakan di cerita-cerita cinta itu. "Takkun juga menyenangkan untuk diteliti. Takkun hebat dan punya pendirian. Takkun mandiri padahal kau adalah orang kaya. Aku senang melihat itu."

"Jadi kau menyetujui ini, Momo-_chan_?" binar matanya cemerlang sekali. Aku suka itu.

"Tergantung. Kuberi kau satu pertanyaan."

"Wahahahaha, bisa saja kau Momo-_chan_. Nah, inilah yang kusuka darimu. Kau penilai yang selektif. Ketika menatap orang, kau juga menampakkannya."

Aku memakan potongan strawberry penghias gelas es krimku. "Katakan prinsipmu dalam memilihku. Apakah hanya karena terpaksa dan akhirnya kau mengambilku karena takut tak ada pilihan lain di luar sana—dan keluargamu akan makin menyiksamu, atau karena kau benar-benar ingin hidup bersamaku kelak? Jika kau tidak dalam keadaan sekarang, maksudku, tidak sedang dipaksa keluargamu, apa kau akan tetap memilihku?"

Seringai yang benar-benar puas dia perlihatkan. Matanya bagai rajawali yang mendapat panen mangsa. "Alasannya sederhana."

Aku menunggu sambil tersenyum pula. Kami seperti bertarung di panggung debat. Aku suka suasana ini. Adu argumen. Adu sudut pandang. Adu prinsip. Saling menyandingkan pendapat. Sama-sama memperlihatkan isi kepala melalui kata-kata. Aku senang aku mengenal Takao.

"Aku ingin lebih banyak berbagi prinsip denganmu. Aku ingin menilai dunia denganmu. Kaulah orang yang bisa kuajak bicara hal-hal tersembunyi, yang dalam. Momo-_chan_ cerdas dan bisa mengimbangi."

Aku masih menanti lanjutannya, sebab aku yakin alasannya takkan mungkin sesingkat itu.

"Kalaupun aku dilahirkan sebagai Takao Kazunari yang berbeda, yang tidak kaya, namun tetap punya naluri mengamati yang sama, aku juga akan tetap memilihmu."

"Kautetap pada pendirianmu?"

"Tentu saja. Aku banyak melihat, dan kau banyak mempelajari, dan kita akan menyatukan prinsip yang kita dapat dari pengamatan untuk kita membuat keluarga kita sendiri yang lebih baik."

Aku puas. "Aku terima."

* * *

Dia Takao Kazunari, murid kelas sepuluh-satu, yang bertali sepatu biru, yang selalu naik gerbong kesatu dan menemaniku. Dia pengamat nomor satu, punya prinsip yang tak bisa diganggu, dia pintar menyembunyikan seribu hal yang hanya bisa ditebak oleh orang-orang tertentu.

Dia Takao Kazunari, yang sekarang selalu berangkat bersamaku setiap pagi, telah memberikan sebuah cincin sebagai bukti bahwa dia berjanji, setelah lulus nanti dia akan memilih diri ini sebagai istri. Kubuat cincin dengan permata kecil batu pualam itu sebagai kalung dengan menggunakan rantai hitam, yang bersembunyi di balik seragam.

Aku tidak sabar untuk menilai banyak hal tentang dunia bersamanya!

**end.**

* * *

A/N 2: fuwah! thank you buat Lucy yang sudah kasih perumpamaan tentang Momoi sebagai "kucing" =)] (Lucy-nya masih inget ngga yaaaa? hihihi)

aku enjoy banget bikin ini kenapa? walaupun pairingnya crack banget, aku lebih fokus ke jalan ceritanya. aku suka dunia filosofi. bisa dibilang, aku memposisikan diriku sendiri sebagai Momoi di sini. aku menuangkan pikiranku lewat dia. dan kupikir, dari semua karakter kurobas, yang paling tepat untuk ini adalah Takao. Takao itu orangnya unik, dia lucu, suka cengengesan, konyol, tapi punya sisi serius juga, yang ngga tertebak orang lain. ingat waktu Kagami kehilangan kalung, dan Midorima yang ngasih itu ke Kagami? Di situ Takao muncul nemuin Kuroko dan wajah dia pas ngomong sesuatu ke Kuroko mengundang inspirasi banget.

... dan salahkan juga beberapa fanart oenyoe takamomo yang aku dapet ='))

thanks udah baca!

.

.

p.s.: YES YES besok adalah hari pertama buat aomomo week YES YES YES  
#NYASAR


End file.
